Mastery Rank
Mastery is a method of tracking a player's relative progress and how much of the game's content they have experienced. Mastery is earned by leveling up companions/weapons and Archwings/Warframes through Affinity. Mastery can also be earned by successfully completing Junctions. Higher Mastery Ranks unlock a number of weapons and Warframes, raise the amount of times a player can trade per day, increase Extractor deployment, raise maximum Void Trace capacity by 50, and raise the maximum daily bonus amount of Syndicate standing by (Conclave is considered a Syndicate for the purposes of bonus standing); standing gained by doing syndicate missions or by turning-in medallions is unaffected by the daily cap. Players can view their Mastery Rank by pausing, scrolling over their avatar, and clicking "Show Profile". Other players' Mastery Rank can be viewed in the same way if they are in the player's squad, or by selecting their name in chat and clicking "Profile". Tests In order to be promoted, a player must pass a new test each time he or she wants to rank up. Whether the test is passed or failed, the player will have to wait 24 hours to rank up again or to try again. If the player wishes to train for Mastery tests, they can go to the right of Cephalon Simaris' room in any Relay. There, players will be able to play all the tests up to the one directly after their current rank, which will allow them to prepare for their next test accordingly. These cannot be done in a Squad, and must be completed solo. They also require the player to bring a full arsenal, regardless of any in-test weapon restrictions. Rank 1-10 Rank 1= ;Exterminate Test (Primary) :This test requires players to exterminate three waves of enemies with their primary weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by eight pillars. From here they must eliminate 3, 5 and 8 enemies within 1:00, 2:00 and 3:00 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 2 = ;Exterminate Test (Secondary) :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their secondary weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by eight pillars. From here they must eliminate 8, 12 and 16 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 3 = ;Exterminate Test (Melee) :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their melee weapon. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by four pillars. From here they must eliminate 5, 7 and 9 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 4 = ;Survival Test :This test requires players to endure an unlimited onslaught of Infested for a given period of time. The player starts in the center of a room surrounded by several walls and platforms. From here they must survive for 1:30. ;Tips: *Leaving the center will relocate players to starting center instead. *Stealth skills can be used to complete the test without issue. |-|Rank 5 = ;Terminal Hacking Test :This test requires players to hack six terminals within a time limit of 1:45. The player starts in the center encircled by terminals. From here they must hack three Grineer terminals and three Corpus terminals to pass the test. ;Tips: *Failed hacks do not automatically fail the test, so long as they are completed before time limit ends. *You may use Ciphers, despite the test's purpose. |-|Rank 6 = ;Target Tracking Test :This test requires players to track targets quickly and accurately. The player starts the test standing on a brightly lit circular platform in a dark room encircled with metallic spheres. The player's camera will be turned toward the first target at the beginning of each round. Upon shooting the first target, lines will connect unlit spheres in succession before stopping at another target, this process will repeat itself until the test has ended. ;Tips: *Upon missing the white sphere, the original red sphere will be voided, reverting into a normal sphere. A new red sphere will appear elsewhere, thus it is better to take your time aiming rather than attempting to rush your aim. *Any accurate weapon with a large magazine size (to avoid wasted time reloading) will do nicely. Shotguns are also a viable option since the test counts one shot per round, not per pellets. |-|Rank 7 = ;Timed Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies within 1:00. The player starts in the center of a white room with pillars circling the center. Grineer, Corpus, and Infested units will spawn in waves and must be dispatched of before time ends. ;Tips: *Remain near the center of the room. *Enemy Sense or Enemy Radar can help you find all enemies. *Sentinels can help with eliminating targets. |-|Rank 8 = ;Movement Test :This test requires players to jump across several platforms. Shooting the red orbs that appear spawns the next platform. Players have three tries to complete the test; each fall from a platform counts as a try. ;Tips: *There is no time limit. *Using advanced movement maneuvers (Bullet Jump, Double Jump, Wall Dash and Aim Glide) is necessary. If you have no experience with them, expect to have to try the test in practice mode (at Larunda Relay, Mercury, with Cephalon Simaris) several times. Note: bullet-jumping from a crouch rather than a slide makes this trial MUCH easier. *First red orb: Bullet-jump to the platform. Remember to look up, not at the platform, while doing so, to jump higher. *Second red orb: Double-jump to the first platform, then bullet-jump to the second. *Third red orb: Bullet-jump to the platform. *Fourth red orb: Bullet-jump towards the wall, then wall-jump up it to land on the platform at its top. Jump to the next platform. *Fifth red orb: Bullet-jump towards the nearest, lower platform, again looking up. Then at the apex of your jump, aim-glide towards the platform in order to be able to reach it. Once landed, bullet-jump up to the final platform marked with a bright arrow. |-|Rank 9 = ;Stealth Test This test requires players to make use of cover and track enemy movements in order to assassinate targets without detection using melee weapons only. Players start in a room equipped with only their melee weapon. They make their way through three stages with increasing numbers of enemies and increasingly complexity patrol routes. Successful elimination of all enemies in a stage will unlock the next. Players are allowed three tries. Alerting an enemy counts as a try and will reset the stage. Falling off a platform does not count as a try. Also, there is no time limit. ;Tips: *Primary and secondary weapons as well as abilities are disabled. *Thrown melee weapons can be used to kill the targets from afar, allowing easier positioning to remain unseen. *The Redeemer can make this test trivial. Its ranged gunshots are considered silent by the game's stealth mechanics. *Enemies can see far ahead of them in a cone-shape that expands with more distance. The sounds of running, jumping, swinging your weapon and falling does not alert them. *Enemies are also very weak; one melee hit kills them. *Increasing field of view in the options helps in glancing around corners. ;Walkthrough *''First stage'': Three enemies. Kill the immobile enemy whose back is turned. Wait until one of the other two is hidden behind the pillars and the other has his back turned; run up to and kill that one. Then jump to the top of a pillar; the enemy can't see you there and you can jump down and kill him from behind at your leisure. *''Second stage'': Four enemies, two at ground level and two on an elevated walkway. Run towards one of the pillars closest to you and jump up it; the lower two can't see you and you can jump down to kill them whenever it's convenient. Then move below the walkway, keeping the other two in view; they can't see you standing below them, so you can jump up behind them and kill them whenever they are far away from each other. *''Third stage'': Six enemies, three in the courtyard enclosed by pillars nearer to you, and three towards the back. First, kill the nearer three: As soon as they appear, run towards the closest pillar on either side and jump atop it. You're safe there; jump down to kill the three enemies one at a time whenever convenient. Then, kill the two in the far corners: Move towards them, hiding behind pillars, and kill them when their back is turned. Finally, watch the last one on his small platform: when his back is turned, jump carefully up behind him and kill him. |-|Rank 10 = ;Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate targets at range, while maneuvering on platforms in a 3x3 grid that will permanently disappear after a few seconds of standing on them. The player will spawn in on a normal platform and the test will begin once you enter the grid area. You must kill all enemies spawning periodically atop five elevated platforms which line the far end of the grid. Once the player steps on a platform it will begin flashing increasing in speed until it disappears 8 seconds later. Players have three chances to complete the test. Falling from the tileset counts as a try. ;Tips: *The number of targets is always 15, or, approximately, 1.6 per platform. *It is recommended to go on all the edge platforms then use the one in the very middle to make use of all platforms and provide additional time. *There are invisible walls preventing players from accessing the elevated platforms. *Using a Continuous Hit-Scan weapon, such as the Quanta can make hitting targets easier. Rank 11-20 Rank 11 = ;Time Trial Test :This test requires players to make their way through an obstacle course while shooting red orbs to increase the amount of time they have to finish the course. Each orb adds 3.5 seconds of time. ;Tips: *Fast moving frames such as Volt or Loki are very handy for this test as speed can significantly ease completion. *Using Zephyr's Tail Wind can make it possible to reach the end of the test without the need to go through the entire course. Especially the maze towards the end as she can go over the walls. *Be sure to bring hitscan weapons as well, as some orbs move. At one point, you will take a hovering platform slowly up, during which moving orbs will appear. It is critical to shoot these as the time it takes for you to reach the top may run your time out. **Using the Ignis with Firestorm is an easy way to hit all the orbs without much focus. *When attempting to complete the challenge, it is best to keep moving in the case that you miss an orb. Stopping to shoot the orb can result in you basically using the time you just gained. *Using Titania's Razorwing allows the player to fly through the test. |-|Rank 12 = ;Carousel Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while being aware of their surroundings. Players start on a platform facing a carousel-like structure with two disks connected with a large pillar at their centers. Between the disks are a set of lasers which separate the quadrants of the disks and slowly rotate around the disks, essentially circling the "carousel". The object of the test is to reach the carousel, eliminate 16 enemies spawning on the outer disk, all while avoiding the moving lasers. ;Tips: *The lasers move at about walking speed, and position can be judged by the set in front of the player. *The lasers heavily damage shields, but the player is permitted to use revives available to them if they die. ** Rhino's Iron Skin can prevent this instant kill. ** Limbo's Rift Walk can be used to pass through the lasers unharmed. *A relatively accurate weapon is recommended, as the enemies are at mid to long range. *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. |-|Rank 13 = ;Advanced Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while remaining extremely mobile. Players start facing a number of platforms surrounded by walls which can be run across. Once the player touches a platform, it begins to flash increasingly rapidly and will disappear after a few seconds. The platforms are arranged with one in each corner, and three stacked vertically in the center. Players have three tries to eliminate all enemies on surrounding platforms. Each fall counts as a try and returns all previously exhausted platforms. ;Tips: *Plan the order by which you will use the platforms, to avoid getting stuck in a corner. *Sentinels can be of great help in this test, with proper Sentinel and Weapon choice. *Utilize Power Wall Climbing to stand on top of walls and shoot enemies easier above disappearing platforms. *Mesa can use her Peacemaker ability to take this test. |-|Rank 14 = ;Advanced Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies of levels 15-20. The player starts on the first level of a tower with multiple cover points and must eliminate targets until they are warped to the next level. There are three waves with Grineer, Infested, and Corpus units respectively. ;Tips: *Be careful of the gaps in the level. *Companions are disabled, so try to use a well-rounded loadout. *It appears that there is no time limit. *Enemy numbers: 10 Grineer, 20 Infested (including both crawlers and ospreys), 12 Corpus. |-|Rank 15 = ;Interception Test :This test requires players to capture and hold points in an Interception mission. ;Tips: *Some targets may not be standing on the same Interception point or are being blocked by consoles. Punch Through will be of some use mitigating this issue. |-|Rank 16 = ;Defense Test :This test requires players to defend a Cryopod for 3 waves. ;Tips: *Taking Frost and using Snow Globe will help you complete this test easily. |-|Rank 17 = ;Advanced Timed Exterminate Test :This test requires the player to kill 30 Infested targets within a time limit. ;Tips: *There will be a sphere that upon destruction will grant the player +7 seconds. It can only be harmed with melee. **Thrown melee weapons like Glaive, Kestrel and Halikar don't deal any damage to the spheres when thrown. **Spin attack of Telos Boltace can destroy the spheres. **The charge attacks from Redeemer and Sarpa harm the spheres at any range. |-|Rank 18 = ;Advanced Defense Test :This test requires the player to defend a Cryopod for 5 waves. ;Tips: *Taking Frost and using Snow Globe will help you complete this test easily. |-|Rank 19 = ;Stealth Rescue Test :This test requires the player to destroy six orbs without being detected by the patrolling Grineer Lancers, and then escort a rescue target to the extraction point. ;Tips: *The player gets three attempts to complete the test without detection, after which the test will fail. *Primary and Secondary weapons are restricted, you only have access to your Melee weapon. *Abilities are disabled. *Ranged melee weapons like the Glaive or the Redeemer are ideal for taking out enemies from a safe distance. **'Bug:' After falling off the map the Redeemer sometimes becomes unusable, the regular melee attack nor the special (ranged) attack work. This also disables air glide. The only complete solution is to retake the trial since even failing the attempt in progress doesn't fix the issue. Workaround: assuming one managed to kill all the enemies beforehand, or at least the majority, it is possible to destroy an orb using "flying kick". One has to take a good running start, aim at the orb, run, bullet jump and press and hold crouch ( ) while in the air until the orb is hit. This may not destroy it at first so it might take a few attempts. Moreover, the orb sometimes explodes spontaneously soon after hitting it. *Ivara's passive as well as mods such as Enemy Radar and Enemy Sense will allow you to see enemies on the minimap, making locating and avoiding them easier. |-|Rank 20 = ;Archwing Time Trial Test :This test requires the player to fly between two platforms in Archwing mode before the timer runs out. There is a series of rings between the two platforms that grant additional time of 2 seconds when flown through. The player starts out with 10 seconds. ;Tips: *Naturally, take Itzal into this mastery test to grant you an upper edge on the challenge with its speed. Note however, that using Blink will NOT take you through the rings, and thus will NOT add additional time. **If you are not very well oriented with the maximum velocity of the archwing, consider taking slower archwing such as Odonata or Elytron to retain more control. You do not need to collect every ring, just make it to the platform at the end of the course. Rank 21-30 |-|Rank 21 = ;Timed Exterminate Test :This test requires the player to kill 35 enemies before the timer runs out. The player must destroy several orbs with their melee weapon to extend the timer, which spawn in random locations around the map. ;Tips: *The timer starts at 20 seconds, and each orb adds 15 seconds to the timer. *A total of 8 orbs will spawn, after which the player will be unable to further increase the remaining time. *Ranged melee weapons, such as the Glaive, the Redeemer, as well as Excalibur's Exalted Blade can be used to destroy the orbs from a distance. *The map is very vertical, and thus an agile loadout is preferred. Consider bringing a Bullet Jump mod to help travel between platforms. *Utilizing a Warframe with AoE abilities, Ash and Ember, will allow the player to eliminate enemies with minimal effort. |-|Rank 22 = ;Arena :This test consists of three rounds requiring the player to kill 12 / 18 / 24 Executioners (level 40). The player is given 3 respawns before the mission will fail. Executioners will spawn in pairs, a maximum of 6 simultaneously. The first round has a speed boost modifier, the second round has a health drain modifier (drains 100 health periodically until you have 3 health, killing enemies restores all health) and the third round has a scaling enemies modifier. Falling out of the map uses one respawn. ;Tips *As gear use is not allowed, it is advisable to equip Energy Siphon, Streamline, Fleeting Expertise, or Zenurik's Energy Overflow passive. *Ash's Blade Storm can make quick work of the Executioners. *Using Naramon's Mind Spike on Executioners will cause them to attack and eventually kill one another. *Rapid Resilience is recommended to help counter enemy Cold procs. *Ammo is not replenished between rounds; bring ammo efficient weapons. *There are ammo, health and energy spawns scattered around the map; energy is marked on the map with a blue circle, ammo and health have no markers. *Loki trivialises this test. Put on Vitality to minimise accidental death in the second round due to health drain. |-|Rank 23 = ;Mobile Point Capture Test :This test requires the player to capture 6 mobile control points before the timer runs out by standing within a radius as they move along set paths. Various types of Grineer enemies will spawn throughout the map, attacking the player as they capture the points. Capture progress will quickly decay while the player is outside of the white radius. The point will gradually turn green and then stop moving upon reaching 100%. ;Tips *The player has 5 minutes to capture all 6 control points, with no way to increase the remaining time. *The points can move very fast along certain paths, making it particularly difficult to aim at the surrounding enemies. Therefore area-of-effect weapons and abilities are highly recommended. *Area-of-effect crowd control abilities can trivialize the test if modded for sufficient range and duration. *There are no sources of energy outside of enemy drops, so Energy Siphon and high Power Efficiency are recommended. |-|Rank 24 = Mastery Rank 24 is not yet available. |-|Rank 25 = Mastery Rank 25 is not yet available. |-|Rank 26 = Mastery Rank 26 is not yet available. |-|Rank 27 = Mastery Rank 27 is not yet available. |-|Rank 28 = Mastery Rank 28 is not yet available. |-|Rank 29 = Mastery Rank 29 is not yet available. |-|Rank 30 = Mastery Rank 30 is not yet available. Mastery Ranks Experience needed for each level is calculated by the formula: 2,500 * (Rank²) Gaining Mastery Points Below are the ways a Tenno can gain Mastery Points: *Leveling up Weapons, Sentinel Weapons and Archwing Weapons earn 100 mastery points for each level gained for a total of 3,000. *Leveling up Warframes, Companions and Archwings earn 200 mastery points for each level gained for a total of 6,000. *The first completion of a Missions node will earn approximately ~57 mastery points (varying). *The first completion of a Junction earn 1,000 mastery points. Each individual item (such as a weapon or Warframe) only grants its Mastery XP once per level. For instance: leveling an item to max level, selling it, then leveling it again will not result in additional Mastery. Releveling an item after Polarization results in the same situation. However, if an item is sold before reaching maximum level, rebought, then leveled to max, Mastery XP will be gained for all levels achieved beyond 'the original level. Mastery points are not wasted if a Tenno fails a test. Excess mastery points will automatically fill the mastery bar once passing the test. Total Mastery |-| PC = |-| PS4 = |-| XB1 = Exclusive Mastery Mastery Benefits Beginning in , Mastery Rank will now add to an equipment's starting mod capacity based on the Rank (i.e. a Mastery Rank of 10 will give 10 points of mod capacity). This only applies to equipment that has been freshly acquired (either from the Foundry or the Market), or if it has a Forma applied to it. Take note that players will still need to rank up their equipment before they can acquire more mod capacity, and this bonus mod capacity ''cannot exceed 30 (or 60 if it has been supercharged) in any case. The Mastery system indicates a player's overall progression through the game, and each rank comes with its own benefits. Below is a table noting such benefits. Equipment Unlock Other Benefits *Ranking up will increase the max enemy level in the Simulacrum by 5x your MR, plus 30 (+5 levels per rank up). *The number of Extractors you can deploy is dependent on your Mastery Rank and whether or not you have Founders/Prime Access status. For every five mastery ranks, you can deploy one additional drone. Having Founder status grants you an additional drone, as does having Prime Access. Contrary to common belief, reaching Mastery Rank 15 does not allow a player to deploy an additional drone. **'''Mastery 0–4: 1 drone **'Mastery 5'–'9': 2 drones **'Mastery 10+': 3 drones **'Founder': +1 drone **'Prime Access': +1 drone *From Mastery Rank 1 onward, ranking up allows the ability to earn 1000 additional standing points with a Syndicate per day. Resulting in (Mastery Rank +1) 1000 = total daily bonus. *Mastery Rank 2 unlocks the Trade System, and each Mastery Rank gained will get you one trade permission per day. *From Mastery Rank 2 onward, ranking up every 2 times unlocks a new Loadout slot in the Arsenal. *From Mastery Rank 2 onward, ranking up will increase the amount of Void Traces the player can have at any time by 50. *Mastery Rank 6 unlocks all Market and Secondary Syndicate weapons besides the Dragon Nikana which requires Mastery Rank 8. *Mastery Rank 8 unlocks all clan Research weapons and all Relays. *Mastery Rank 12 unlocks Primary Syndicate weapons. *Mastery Rank 13 unlocks all Warframes, weapons, and companions to date. *As your Mastery Rank increases, your Mastery Sigil changes to match your Mastery Rank's symbol. It changes at 1, 4, 7, 10, etc. Indirect Mastery Locks *All planets after Saturn (Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Eris, and Sedna) have an indirect Mastery Rank lock of 1, as the Uranus Junction requires you to build a weapon requiring Mastery Rank 1 or higher. *All Warframes (except Rhino) do not have a Mastery Rank lock, but some Warframe can only be obtained normally at a certain Mastery, barring Trading or the Marketplace: **Hydroid can only be obtained by defeating Councilor Vay Hek, who requires Mastery 5 to access. **Titania can only be obtained by completing The Silver Grove, which requires Mastery Rank lock of 7 to start. **Inaros can only be obtained by completing Sands of Inaros, which has a Mastery Rank lock of 5 to start. **Saryn can only be obtained by defeating Kela De Thaym on Sedna. The Sedna Junction requires you to build a weapon requiring Mastery Rank 5 or higher. **Chroma can only be obtained via Junctions, all which require the Uranus Junction (Mastery Rank lock of 1), but also required parts of Saryn to build (see above) which requires the Sedna Junction and Mastery Rank 5 or higher. **Equinox, Loki, Excalibur, Mesa, and Atlas can only be obtained on planets on or after Uranus (Mastery Rank lock of 1). *All Archwing weapons (except Cyngas) do not have a Mastery Rank lock, but some can only be built via parts, which can only be purchased from Syndicates (Mastery Rank lock of 3). However, Mastery Rank 2 is required to unlock Archwings through The Archwing quest. Bypassing Mastery Locks *While some equipment are locked, either directly or indirectly, by Mastery, purchasing certain Bundles can bypass these restrictions. These Bundles include: **Sands of Inaros Bundle: ***Dual Toxocyst (Mastery 8) ***Mutalist Cernos (Mastery 5) ***Lesion (Mastery 7) ***Sands of Inaros quest (Mastery 5) **Berserker Bundle: ***Tigris (Mastery 4) ***Cestra (Mastery 4) **Brawler Bundle: ***Convectrix (Mastery 3) ***Sonicor (Mastery 2) ***Tekko (Mastery 2) **Continuity Collection ***Kesheg (Mastery 7) ***Twin Rogga (Mastery 5) ***Zarr (Mastery 7) **Dragon Bundle: ***Ripkas (Mastery 3) ***Kohmak (Mastery 3) **Embolist Collection ***Caustacyst (Mastery 7) ***Embolist (Mastery 8) **Equinox Mega Pack: ***Ack & Brunt (Mastery 3) ***Kulstar (Mastery 4) ***Harpak (Mastery 3) **Gazal Complete Collection: ***Gazal Machete (Mastery 5) **Gunslinger Bundle: ***Redeemer (Mastery 4) ***Paracyst (Mastery 2) ***Gammacor (Mastery 2) **Huntress Bundle: ***Talons (Mastery 5) ***Rubico (Mastery 5) ***Lacera (Mastery 7) **Limbo Bundle: ***Opticor (Mastery 6) **Loki Pack ***Strun (Mastery 1) **Paladin Bundle: ***Magistar (Mastery 1) ***Stug (Mastery 2) **Stay Frosty Pack: ***Dual Zoren (Mastery 2) **The Silver Grove Bundle: ***Pox (Mastery 6) ***Sarpa (Mastery 8) **Update 10 Mega Bundle: ***Ether Reaper (Mastery 3) ***Soma (Mastery 6) **Update 12 Mega Bundle: ***Akstiletto (Mastery 2) ***Phage (Mastery 6) ***Jat Kittag (Mastery 5) **Wrecking Rhino Pack: ***Rhino (Mastery 2) ***Boar (Mastery 2) **Forged Artistry Bundle: ***Anku (Mastery 3) ***Kunai (Mastery 2) **Razor Gunplay Bundle: ***Tigris (Mastery 4) ***Redeemer (Mastery 4) ***Akjagara (Mastery 3) **Stealth Pack: ***Kunai (Mastery 2) *Accompanying other players who have access to certain Boss nodes can allow you to craft Saryn, Equinox, Loki, Excalibur, and Mesa before fulfilling their requirements. Notes *Certain weapons have a minimum Mastery Rank requirement (XP Locked). However this only applies to crafting the weapon; if the weapon can be placed into one's Arsenal (such as through Prime Access), it will bypass the lock. e.g. Broken-War cannot be crafted until Rank 3, but any player who completes The Second Dream will be awarded with a usable weapon regardless of their rank. *Applying Forma to weapons does not allow one to obtain mastery with them again; each item can only be used to obtain mastery once. **Variants, such as Primes, Wraiths, Vandals etc allow you to gain mastery separate from the original item. However, having a second pair of the anniversary Dex Furis will not allow you to gain mastery points for the Dex Furis twice. *Stalker can appear during the test.MR 12 test + Stalker *Resources dropped during the test seem to be identical to those dropped in the Orokin Void.Mastery Test drops See also *Weapons Mastery Rank *Exclusive Mastery References de:Meisterschaft Category:Mastery Category:Mechanics Category:Update 7